kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1
The Unknown Boy is the 1st chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary The story starts during the warring states period of China. 245 B.C. In a village within the state of Qin, two boys, Shin and Hyou are war orphans. Taken in by the Village Chief as a show of kindness. Treated practically as slaves they train their swordsmanship nearly every day so that one day when they become strong enough they can become Great Generals. One day, as the boys were duelling, an old man happened to pass by in his carriage, one look was enough for him to take an interest in them. He laughed at their dreams of becoming the greatest Generals throughout all of China yet the old man saw something in these boys and a day later arrived in their village where he revealed himself as Shou Bun Kun, a minister of Qin. He proposed to adopt one of the boys, namely Hyou, who would go with him to the capital to serve as a military officer at the royal palace. Hyou pleaded for Shin to go with them to which he was sternly told that he'd be the only one to go to go with him to the capital. Hyou asked for a single night's time to consider it and after discussing it with his friend Shin, Hyou agreed to follow Shou Bun Kun. After a month had passed rumors about an uproar in the palace started trickling into Shin's village, the second in line for the throne had supposedly performed a coup d'état. After hearing this, Shin worries about his friend's fate. That same night Hyou appeared at his doorstep carrying a grievous wound. As the Chief’s family gathered, Hyou confirmed the rumors about the coup and revealed that his mission was involved with it. Fearing he would be followed there, Hyou took out a map and gave it to Shin, asking him to go to the location marked on the map. Shin begs Hyou not to die, reminding him of their dream. Hyou tells Shin that their wills have become one and that they will achieve their dream together. After embracing his friend, Hyou took his last breath and died. Characters Introduced *Shin *Hyou *Village Chief (Jouto) *Village elders son *Village elders wife *Shou Bun Kun *Sei Kyou mentioned *Ryo Fui mentioned Chapter Notes *Era of the 500 year war currently Era 245 B.C. *Shin and Hyou's parents died, are taken in by the village chief and have been living in a small farm house for ten years now. *They have to work in order to get food and shelter. *They are aiming to be the greatest generals in China's history *Shin vs Hyou 332 wins, 333 loses and 587 ties. *Shin can’t cook or clean. *Hyou is bought by Shou Bun Kun(a minister) to work at the palace as a military officer. *Some ministers are using the kings younger brother to seize control of the throne. *Hyou got caught In the coup d’etat and was injured as he was a body double for the king. *Hyou gave Shin a map and a mission, he needs to go to a village called Kokuhi. *Hyou died in Shin's arms. *Ryo Fui has the highest authority in Qin. Trivia *The first episode of the Kingdom anime covers the first two chapters of the manga. The first episode follows Chapter 1 almost identically except for a few details. *At the cover page of this chapter, Shin is shown in a General's attire. If this is a glimpse of the future or just random artwork is still unknown. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters